Reincarnation
by GreyEyedKunoichi
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight so what hapens when the meet their own reincarnations and go back to Sengoku Jidai with them ? Inu/kag Ivan/Ashe
1. Out and about

This story will probably suck but who cares? I know I don't. If you like then just email me!!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the copyright material of Romiko so noone can say I stole it cause I'm just puting him in me imaginary world for fun!!

Feudal Era

Kagome had left two days ago and it was upsetting for Inuyasha to remember exactly what it was he did to piss her off so bad.

'It's her fault she put so much curry in that stuff not mine.' He thought. 'Though I was the one who told her that her cooking tasted like hell fire. What did I do Kagome I'm not wrong?'  
Knowing full well he was to blame for upsetting her he sat by the well and kept his thoughts to himself.

"Go get her." Shippo said, breaking the hanyous train of thought.

"Go the hell away! What do you know,Twerp." Inuyasha scoffed, hitting Shippo on the head. He quckly stood up figuring the Kitsune had a good piont.'Why haven't I gone and got her? Oh yeah because she'll 'Sit' me to hell and back.'

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked, rubbing his bruised skull.

"Where do you think?"Inuyasha said before jumping into the well.

Shippo just smiled then gave the thumbs up to Sango and Miroku who were hidding in a bush down wind of where the sulking hanyou had been sitting. They had gotten sick of having to bring food to Inuyasha because he refused to go get it him self. It had gotten to the point where instead of being greatful he'd just mumble kagomes name and say that he was sorry.

Present day

Kagome sat in her room Thinking of all the times Inuyasha had upset her because he had insulted her cooking.

'Maybe the curry is to much for him to handle' She thought as she got up to get her coat to go to the store.

"Itekimasu." She yelled as she reached the front door.

"Iterashai." Her mother replied as she heard the door shut.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well to be greeted by kagomes ojii-san

"Demon . . . oh it's only you Inuyasha kagome is sick and . . ." Ojii wasn't able to finishbefore inuyasha cut him off.

"Sick! Why didn't she tell me."He said stormung to the house and leaping up to the window. "she's not here!"he said turning to find the old man retreating.

With one easy leap he cut him off,seeing as to how gramps didn't move any faster than Kaede."Look old man I don't have time for your games.Tell me where she is now."

"She went some where about five minutes ago."

"Ya should have said so in the first place."He said turning and leaving the shrine.'she couldn't have gotten to far. I can catch up to her in no time.

How wrong he was.

We'll let's see there are strawberry and watermellon lolipops. Which one should I get for Shippo?" She asked herself standing in the middle of the store."Strawberry or water.." She stopped when she saw a streak of red out of the corner of her eye.'oh no! It's Inuyasha!!I can't let him see me.'she thought, but she relaxed when he kept going no even glancing in her direction.

She looked closer to see that it wasn't Inuyasha but a guy that looked an awful lot like him on night of the new moon.

'Damn it! Where the hell could she have gone . Her scent is all over the place like she miraculously turned hanyou and jumped all over Tokyo.' Inuyasha had learned what this strange place with metal horses was called when Kagome resuced him from the Goshinbuko and Kaede told him how she and Kagome had meet.

He didn't know how right he was about the hanyou part but what he didn't know was that it wasn't Kagome he was smelling.

Kagome exited the candy shop, having decided that both flavors would suit her adopted son. As she turned to go down thee street she had come up she saw a man handind out flyers that where written in english, but when she looked closer that was only the first side.

The man soon aproached Kagome and Handed her one of the blue and black papers. She only glanced at it , but what she saw written there was enough to make her freeze in her place then do a double take.This is what was written on the flyer:

**_One Time Battle Royal!!_**

**_The most Famous Yokai hunter in both America and japan will be here tonight at Central Park and she'll be battling the strongest Yokai there are. She caught them Now she'll fight 'em Live at 6pm._**

**_List goes as shown:_**

**_Ashe vs Monori, Viper yokai_**

**_Ashe vs Shino, Puma yokai_**

**_Ashe vs Nanali, Gumo yokai_**

**_Ashe vs Raito, Moth yokai _**

**_And last but not least_**

**_Ashe goes up against her nemesis the only Yokai to escape repeatededly, Danika Le Fonte(The onlfy french yokai left)_**

Kagome looked at her watch and figured that she had enough time to make it before all thouse people got hurt by the Baka Taijiya who thought herself to be the best of the best. So that settled she ran like the wind.

Inuyasha just happened to be close enough to the park that people were telling about the fight and about how excited they were to be going. He just happened to be near a young couple who were fans, and he got the word that the fight would start in about 10 minutes. He was there in five.

Kagome stood with the crowd after being turned away from being able to talk to the Taijya. She stood,unware that Inuyasha was on the other side of the ring, in hopes of meeting her any way.

'Kagomes scent is tronger here he thought as he pinned his ears to his head underneath his baseball cap. 'This has to be in the crowd. I'll just wait until it's dispersed and catch up with her.

So how do ya like it? I hope it's good but I doubt it. Any way the net chapter will be " Enter Ashe, Hanyou Taijya'.


	2. Enter Ashe, Hanyou Taijia

I keep wondering why it is that any one would actually want to read my stories and what's so fascinating about them. Any way here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2. Enter Ashe, Hanyou Taijya

She was nervous as all ways. It was the first time she was would do this alone, with only him as help, and she wanted it to be worth while.

'Now if only he would tell me it's alright.' And on cue the voice of the young man she was thinking about interrupted her thoughts.

" Don't worry, dove, everything will be alright."

" I hope you're right, Ivan 'cause if you're not…" she drew off, sliding her finger across her throught.

" Whoa, pet, no need for violence. I am, after all, the one you owe your pretty little ass to for having saved you." He drawled out, his english accent getting stronger as he talked. " Funny how you thought I was a demon, and I you. It wasn't until later that i found out how close I was. Blood ..." He drew off when he saw the look that she gave him. her patented Death glare was gareented to kill. Litteraly. She had actual killed an elderly demon without lifting a finger, it just so happened that the demon had acused her of being a "Half Breed".

" Bite me!"

" No thanks. I'd rather keep my mouth clean, but a kiss is just as good." He laughed as she threw her brush at him, ducking out the door to dodge it. "It just so happens," he peeked back in, " that I'd happily give one away." At this a comb went soaring, he ducked out again and walked away not turning back.

"ASHE! ASHE! ASHE! ASHE!" was the crowds united chat.

"Ladies and gentleman, demons and devils, katz and dogz, boys and..."

"Just get the hell on with it!" a man yelled.

"Here she is, The amazing, the woderous, the"

" Ashe!!" She yelled stepping into the square." Sorry to keep you waiting but I had a pest," She glanged over a t Ivan as he entered the squre and stood next to her, " to take care of."

"Oh my god it's them!!" the girl next to Kagome screamed, causing her to have to cover her ears.

"Send out the first one, Hiro. She's itching for a fight."

Kagome stood mesmerised by the sight of the same young man she had seen earlier standing in the ring with a girl that looked like her, only darker. It was like looking into a mirror and watching her reflection do what it wanted.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome fought the viper demon and won with the help of the other demon who called himself Ivan. Ivan was his look alike in every way except that he looked human. It was weird watching himself and not doing anything to control it. It wasn't him, it was and intruder, and yet, it was him but only in a different era.


End file.
